


First Shot and First Kiss

by Destiel_is_the_bestiel



Series: Destiel One shots [3]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cas is adorable, Cas loves Dean, Cas shoots a gun, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Loves Cas, Dean is cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, canonverse, they are hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: Based off the headcanon of Dean teaching Cas how to shoot a gun. Dean finds Cas to be adorable and Cas thinks Dean is perfect, as always. This is set at the time Cas is a human, just to make the story flow. It has a lot of fluff. Please give it a read!





	First Shot and First Kiss

Dean walks into the bunker to see Cas playing with a gun, attempting to disassemble it, “Cas, need some help?” Cas looks up at Dean with his adorable stern face, “I’m trying to learn how to clean this, so I could have something to do.” Dean walks over and places his hands on top of Castiel’s, “Here, let me help.” He swiftly takes apart the gun and puts it back together, “Cas, do you even know how to shoot a gun?” Cas squinted his eyes at Dean and tilted his head, “No, but why would I need to?” Dean laughed at his remark, not just a chuckle, but a full on laugh, “Jesus Cas! You lost your powers  _ more than once _ , you need a way to protect yourself now that you’re human,  _ again. _ ” Cas cocks his head, “I still have my Angel blade.” Dean chuckled this time, softer, “Cas, c’mon, it’s important.” “Okay Dean”

Dean walked outside and held the door open for Cas. “Dean, why aren’t we going downstairs to the shooting range?” Dean winked at Cas, “Patience Cas, patience.” They walked to a large area behind the bunker, Cas had never been there before, it was a large area, a few trees scattered around the field. It was like a scene straight out of a movie, save for a bullseye board with many gunshot holes, all within 3 inches of the bullseye. “Dean, this is a really nice area, I’ve never been here before,” “Yeah, I guess you could call it my private spot, not even Sam knows it’s here, and you can’t tell him.”

Cas nods his head and Dean walks over and shows Cas where to stand, aligned with the board about 15 feet away, he stands behind Cas and wraps his arms around him, holding the gun, “Okay Cas, now hold it where I am.” Cas places his hands on top of Dean’s, he turns his head to face the hunter, “Like this?” Dean slowly removes his hands from the gun, leaving Cas to be holding it, “Yeah, exactly. Now, when you’re ready, you  _ slowly  _ pull the trigger.” Dean turned his face and looks at Cas’, “You got this”

Cas pulled the trigger, not expecting the kickback, he fell into Dean’s strong, sturdy arms, he heard Dean’s smooth voice, “Woah, easy there. Ya’ all right?” Instead of the chuckle he expected of Dean, his voice was filled with worry. Cas turned his head and was met with Dean’s deep green eyes, in all honesty, Cas loved looking into Dean’s eyes. This would be considered one of those so called ‘personal space moments’ that Dean always complained about. Cas quickly realized that Dean was uncomfortable and attempted to straighten himself up, “Yes Dean, I’m okay, just surprised.” Dean quickly cleared his throat after realizing that he was zoned out, “Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you what to expect.”

Dean snaked his hands around Cas’ waist as Cas aimed at the target. Dean didn’t even realize he was doing it until it was too late, he couldn’t pull away now. Cas took a shot and this time held strong, he didn’t flinch at all and Dean was impressed, “Nice job Cas.” He looked at the target and saw the bullet hole was about 7 inches to the left of the bullseye. Dean decided he needed to help Cas aim. He once again wrapped his arms around Cas’, covering his hands, “Here Cas, you gotta aim at the red dot.” Cas’ hair smelled clean and fresh, Dean could relish in the scent. Dean was brought back to reality by the sound of the gun firing, he looked up and saw a bullet hole right in the red dot, he twisted Cas around and pulled him in close for a hug, he patted Cas on the back, “Great job man”. Cas slowly returned the hug and didn’t release Dean after Dean loosened his grip. 

Dean decided to take his shot, now or never, he moved his arms up and rested them on Cas’ shoulders, he snuck his one hand behind Cas’ neck, he could feel Cas shiver. The hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stood up, he pulled Cas close enough that he could feel Cas’ breath on his lips, it was warm and soft. He inched forward and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, pulling away slowly, his breath hitched, “Cas, was that...okay?” Dean sounded uncharacteristically unsure of himself, worried that Cas would be angry. 

Cas spoke up, “Dean.” He paused trying to come up with the right words, “I really liked that, and I hope that you’ll like this.” Before Dean could even register what Cas just said, Cas grabbed his waist and pulled him into a deep kiss, it was soft and wet and everything Dean could hope for, the complete opposite of the previous kiss. When Cas pulled away, Dean felt empty, hungry for more, he grabbed Cas’ tie and pulled it up to his own chest, bringing Cas along with it, meeting his mouth, When Cas felt Dean smile into the kiss, he couldn’t help but smile back. Dean pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Cas. Cas decided to break the silence, “Dean, I love you.” Dean grinned widely, “I love you too, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a try, I worked hard on it and I thought it was cute. <3


End file.
